dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Quina
Description A childhood friend of the Arisen. She is always kind and considerate of others. Name: Quina Role: Healer, Pawn Personality: Caring, protector, giver, healer, full of love for all, from pawn to human, following the path of righteousness. Relationship: Childhood friend of yours. Quina only learned her magick to help you. Possible Romance. Quina was born to a mother of the healing Faith, and a father, rough around the edges like most fishermen, who was one of the many that sustains the small fishing village of Cassardis. Having little contact with him, Quina was raised strongly influenced by her mother and her gentle nature. As a result, Quina was often picked on by the other children. You were the only child in Cassardis who did not take part in the bullying and even defended Quina. Having lost your own parents at a tender age, you did not hesitate to stand up to those who bullied Quina and her mother, fearless of injury or reproach. Thus, you appeared as nothing less than a hero in her young eyes. When the other children heaped abuses upon you in return for your bravery, the meek Quina began to search for a way to return your kindness. Upon her parents’ passing, alone in the world, Quina grew into a beautiful young woman and she focused on learning the basics of healing magicks. The people of Cassardis, making their living on the sea, often suffered injuries both large and small. Quina healed the injured fishermen free of charge, sometimes staying by their bedsides to nurse them back to health. This role made Quina a vital part of the village and many came to praise her for her kindness and mercy, and for acquiring such healing powers all for the sake of the village. However, her true motivation in acquiring these valuable skills was to be able to heal the one person she cares most for: you, who were constantly covered in bumps and scrapes from your adventures. You, who had suffered blows and kicks to protect her from childhood bullies. Quina only learned her magick to help you—and all of her effort seems to have been for naught when you decide to leave Cassardis. She begins to question what she is doing in the village. She begins to question her own value. For the second time in her life, she chooses a new path—all for the sake of her one and only hero. (Quina's Tale).Dragon's Dogma characters (Capcom) Quina's Quest After the Dragon's attack, Quina discovers the Arisen is still alive on the beach at Cassardis. She begins her own quest to find a cure for the Arisen's affliction. Quina first seeks out the witch in the ( ) for knowledge of a cure, she later joins the Faith and becomes a nun at the Abbey to further her search. Her swift development and skill in her practice of the Faith grants her a journey to the Grand Cathedral at Auldring in the mainland, whose library is said to be the greatest repository of knowledge on the Dragon. Location *Cassardis and later The Abbey in the Wilted Forest. Quests *Lost and Found *Talent in Bloom *A Parting Gift *Venture Forth Trivia *Quina is the only human character to recognize the Arisen has changed in the aftermath of The Great Hereafter. *Quina is one of four characters (Ophis, The Duke, and ) who addresses or acknowledges the Arisen's gender by openly stating such immediately after the Dragon marks the Arisen. *It does not appear in the game, but there is a set of clothes assigned to Quina that are referred to as " ." *Quina bears a Wooden Staff and will heal the Arisen and party when she accompanies them on quests. She will not do so until one person in the party is below 50% health. She will defend herself with High Ingle if necessary. Bugs * With the introduction of Dark Arisen, players have reported a location glitch which spawns another Quina. Oddly, she can be found at the same location or at both spawn locations (Cassardis and The Abbey) by traveling from one area to the other whether it be by foot or Ferrystone. No solution has been found for this odd glitch, however no reports have surfaced if it affects the game in a negative way. A video is provided detailing glitches in regards to '''Quina's' location: Gallery For official images related to Quina, visit: Quina (images) for fanart: Quina (fanart) Sources Category:Significant NPCs Category:Quest NPCs Category:Females Category:Articles Containing Spoilers Category:Faith Members Category:Quina